


The Perfect Storm

by ficforthought



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Companion Piece, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Shower Sex, Top Dean Winchester, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficforthought/pseuds/ficforthought
Summary: Companion piece to andthenweburned'sThese Tornadoes Are For You, which should be read first.I was inspired to write Dean's PoV for part of the story and was graciously allowed to do so. Weecest smut.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 180





	The Perfect Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [These Tornadoes are For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483478) by [andthenweburned (dragonardhill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonardhill/pseuds/andthenweburned). 



> This is (a) because andthenweburned's ficlet was awesome and inspiring, and (b) I am a Weecest thirsty whore. *shrugs*

Ten hours ahead of them, ten long hours of Dean probably not being able to touch his brother, hell, he's half afraid to even look in case anyone sees the sheer _want_ in his eyes every time he drinks in the sight of fourteen year old long limbs, slim hips, shaggy hair, soulful eyes and candy pink mouth made for sin. 

Five minutes is all they have, bathroom door locked so they can claim one’s in the shower, one just out if Dad checks. Sam’s still loose and wet from everything Dean poured into him last night, the hurried coating of conditioner there only so he doesn’t hurt his beautiful boy. Two fingers pushed deep to be certain before his cock replaces them, the push inside torturously slow so they both feel every inch, deep moan at how his brother’s body is the perfect fit for him muffled into the baby soft skin of Sam’s long neck. The kid’s exquisite heat rippling around him takes Dean’s breath away every time, even more so when he wraps his arms around the skinny waist and chest, always wanting, no, _needing_ to get closer.

His baby brother is miles of soft, tanned skin, smelling and tasting like home, adoration and teenage desperation. Sam cries out as Dean fucks him with force born of pure need, and again as Dean’s hand wraps around his boy’s scalding hot, already leaking cock, the sound filtered by the water and his own fingers stuffed in his mouth to keep from letting out the noises Dean loves to spend hours drawing out of him. 

The wet slap of skin on skin, grunts and whimpers fill the small room along with steam, both of them completely wrapped up in the feel of each other for the short time they have. Sam comes hard and fast with a mewl, long fingers scrabbling against the tile, ass constricting around Dean’s length, bringing him white out pleasure as he pumps even more of himself deep inside his brother. Barely any time to catch their breath, Sam still shaking like a newborn foal as Dean presses half formed kisses to hot, delicious skin.

His own come runs down over his balls and Sam’s lean thighs as he slips out, both of them happy with that because although they might not be able to seek out each other’s touch in the way they want to with Dad around, Sam will still feel him inside for hours and sometimes that’s enough. Only sometimes.


End file.
